


Remember to Feed Your Incubus

by SpookiePie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, PWP, Sex Demon, a little fluff at the end as a treat, incubus, incubus au, just smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie/pseuds/SpookiePie
Summary: After being away on a trip, Axel comes home to find he's forgotten to feed his pet.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Remember to Feed Your Incubus

Home was a welcome sight.

Axel had spent the last two long weeks away on business. “Business”, of course, was actually dealing with some particularly shady folks in the crime underground; which made Axel’s quaint little condo coming into view even more a sight for sore eyes. Nothing like dealing with the most dangerous slime of the earth to make you miss a quiet evening watching junk tv from the safety of your couch.

Knowing someone was there to greet him when he returned was perhaps the sweetest part of all.

Unlocking the door, Axel stepped inside and dropped his duffel bag in a heap by the door. He kicked his shoes off next to them. “I’m home!” He called into the quiet condo as he locked the multiple locks he’d installed on the entrance to his home.

He got no response, which was... odd. Tossing his keys into the entryway table, Axel padded further into the condo, listening for any signs of life. He’d expected to be jumped by his little “pet” the moment he returned, but so far only silence was there to greet him.

“Sweetheart?” He called again, starting to grow a little concerned at the lack of a response. Before he could get too worried however, Axel turned into his living room and found the very thing he’d been dying to see during the entirety of his two week trip.

Roxas was curled up on the plush couch, wrapped in an over sized, bright red hoodie he’d become rather fond of, and basking in the afternoon light that streamed in from the high windows. His eyes were closed as he dozed, seeming to have not noticed Axel’s return.

Axel relaxed and smiled to himself as he took in the sight. Slowly, he padded over and knelt onto the couch, stroking Roxas’ hair to rouse him. “Roxy, I’m home,” he cooed.

The blond gave a small grunt and slowly blinked his bright blue eyes open. Groggily, he peered up at Axel, and it took a moment before he seemed to fully focus.

“Not like you to be so slow moving,” Axel chuckled and leaned in to kiss Roxas’ forehead. Roxas mumbled something unintelligible and Axel cocked his head to the side curiously. “What was that?”

Roxas grumbled again, and Axel caught the word “I”, but that was all. “One more time, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

He suddenly found a fist clenched in his shirt as Roxas drew himself up from the couch. “I _said_ ,” he growled. “I’m _hungry!_ ”

Roxas snarled, and in a flash his human visage melted away. His peach skin went white, shimmering and smooth like an opal or a pearl, save for a stripe of red that crossed his face, as though a mask had left a permanent mark there. Small, rounded horns peaked out from under his blond hair and Axel knew without seeing it that a matching tail with a heart shaped tip had followed.

His casual clothes had disappeared too, replaced by a tight red bodysuit that hugged all Roxas’ curves, save for a large, heart-shaped hole that exposed his chest. Red gloves that ended at his upper arms and matching thigh-high red boots completed the look.

The incubus was wholly unnatural and beautiful, enchanting — even with his menacing snarl — in a way no human could be. Despite that indignant anger that flashed in his eyes, Axel wasn’t afraid. A bit guilty, perhaps. But mostly just charmed.

He was always charmed by Roxas.

“Sorry,” he chuckled and cupped Roxas’ cheeks, squishing his angry little snarl into a much less menacing pout. “Sorry, I should know better than to neglect you like that.” He should have thought about what Roxas would do for the two weeks he was gone. He was bonded to Axel with a pact, so he couldn’t very well go feed while Axel was gone. He admitted he felt a bit guilty for leaving Roxas for so long without being able to eat.

Leaning down, Axel planted an apologetic kiss to one of the little demon’s horns, which just barely peeked out from beneath his blond hair. From there Axel moved down and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips.

That roused the incubus, and Roxas surged up to press his mouth more firmly to Axel’s. He licked hungrily at Axel’s lips, and his hot tongue darted into Axel’s mouth without hesitation.

Roxas tasted sweet. Not in that flowery, metaphorical way written in songs and poems and saucy romance novels, but quite literally. He had explained once that it was due to his nature, he would taste and smell whatever way was most enticing to his prey. To Axel, he tasted like honey and lavender, with something a bit richer underneath. He smelled very much the same, both sweet and musky, like heady incense. Axel couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him as he closed his eyes and breathed deep, tongue tasting the deliciousness of his little demon. It made his head feel light and fuzzy and it was so, so intoxicating.

Arms snaked around Axel’s shoulders and he was pulled further down until he was pressed against Roxas, pinning the incubus back to the couch beneath them. Roxas moaned against his lips and wrapped his long legs around Axel’s waist, and his breath hitched as Roxas used that as leverage to grind their hips together. Axel was already as hard as the man beneath him — no doubt thanks to the incubus’ aphrodisiatic nature — and he couldn’t help but roll his own hips in return for an ounce more of that wonderful friction. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he asked with a small chuckle, and pulled back just enough to run a thumb over Roxas’ red lips.

“ _Hungry,_ ” Roxas corrected and licked the pad of Axel’s thumb, before letting it slide between his lips. Axel couldn’t help the small shiver that ran down his spine as his digit was encased in the warmth of Roxas’s mouth. He’d had his cock between those hot lips enough times to know exactly how good it felt, and the memory made him ache with want.

He rolled his hips again and earned a satisfied purr from Roxas, who released his thumb from between his lips with a wet pop. Axel took the opportunity to dive back in for another hungry kiss, which Roxas was only happy to reciprocate. Axel dipped his tongue into Roxas’s hot mouth, once against tasting the sweet honey flavor that made his head feel fuzzy and his cock throb. 

Axel bit Roxas’ lower lip, which netted him a small, needy whine from the other man. “Cute,” Axel chuckled and moved on from their kiss to trail his lips down Roxas’ jaw and to his neck. The incubus’ heart raced a mile a minute and Axel could feel the pounding of his pulse beneath his lips as he lapped and sucked at the soft skin of Roxas’ throat. 

Roxas could easily change his appearance and erase any mark left behind by a night of passion. But Axel had always taken great joy in leaving little reminders all over his lover’s bodies, and so Roxas indulged him, letting hickeys and bruises and scratch marks linger for days. Especially the ones around his neck and inner thighs, once he discovered those to be some of Axel’s favorites.

And the marks showed up so well on Roxas’ marble-white skin, how could Axel resist? He bit down, sinking teeth into opalescent flesh. He wouldn’t break skin, of course, but it elicited a howl of delight and pain for Roxas. The incubus unwound his legs from around Axel and writhed beneath him, bucking his hips and clutching at the fabric of Axel’s shirt. A long whine escaped Roxas and Axel could feel the vibration against his lips, before he finally let go. He licked and kissed the spot soothingly and admired the round bite mark he’d left behind.

“Axeeeeel!” Hot hands snaked under his shirt and up his sides and Roxas whined beneath him, impatient and needy. Axel just chuckled and trailed a few mostly gentle bites and kisses over Roxas’ throat.

“Okay, okay,” he finally relented, and sat up. “Let’s take this elsewhere.”

Below him, Roxas was a sight to behold. Still sprawled out on the couch, the incubus bit his lower lip and watched Axel with half-lidded eyes. His pale skin contrasted the bright red bodysuit that manifested around his form, shiny like vinyl and so, so tight. Axel couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and touch, hand sliding over his chest and a pink nipple where the heart cut out left skin exposed.

“Don’t wanna do it right here?” Roxas asked, batting his lashes and shuddering a little as he arched into Axel’s touch. It was a tempting offer.

“Delightful as that sounds,” Axel replied and moved to gently pull Roxas up into a sitting position as well. “I’m an old man, and after a long trip, I’d much prefer my bed.”

Roxas pouted — though it was clearly flimsy and fake — and wrapped his arms back around Axel’s shoulders. “Fine,” he sighed dramatically. “Carry me, then.”

Axel rolled his eyes, but obliged. He patted Roxas’ thighs, which were still straddled on either side of him. Taking the hint, Roxas wrapped them securely around Axel’s waist again. Axel leveraged his hands under Roxas’ ass — making sure to get a good squeeze while he was there — and hoisted the other man up.

Axel wasn’t actually strong enough to just lift another man in such a manner, nor did he need to be. A single flap of the little wings on Roxas’ back, and the incubus was as light as a feather. He could let go right then and there, and Roxas wouldn’t fall. ‘Carrying’ Roxas was more for show than anything.

“You’re getting quite spoiled, aren’t you?” Axel asked as he shuffled off towards the bedroom. 

Roxas carded his long fingers through Axel’s hair and chuckled softly. “You like it,” he replied, and his hot breath against Axel’s ear sent a shiver down his spine. “Besides, who’s the one who spoiled me?”

Axel huffed out a small laugh as he nudged open the door to his room. “Guilty,” he replied and deposited Roxas onto the mattress. He was back on top of the incubus in a heartbeat, hips grinding and lips crashing together for another long kiss. Again, his hands snaked up Roxas’ sides and slipped under the latex fabric that encased him. It melted away at his touch.

As much as Axel appreciated the tight, revealing clothing Roxas adorned himself in — and oh, he _did_ appreciate it — Axel was also immensely grateful at how it could dissolve at a single touch when desired. 

In return, Roxas’ gripped at Axel’s shirt and tugged impatiently, whining when the fabric didn’t melt away as easily as his own. “Too many clothes,” he protested. Gently, Axel gingerly pried Roxas’ hands away from his shirt — he’d torn some things before and Axel liked this particular garment — and sat up.

“Sorry, you know I can’t just make my own clothes evaporate like yours,” he chuckled and worked to unbutton his shirt. As he slid it off his shoulders, Axel took the opportunity to drink in the sight of the incubus beneath him. Roxas had, in fact, evaporated the body suit portion of his outfit leaving himself bare and exposed for Axel. Opalescent skin practically glowed against the dark bed sheets below him. His cock stood at full attention, pink at the tip and already leaking precum.

It was a sight to behold, made even more so by the clothes Roxas had graciously preserved. Bright red boots and gloves still clung to his arms and legs.

So caught up in staring, Axel nearly forgot he was supposed to be stripping as well, until there was a gentle nudge at his back, and the feeling of something slithering beneath the waistband of his pants.

“Okay, _okay_ , I’m movin’!” Axel laughed and tugged Roxas’ pesky tail out of his pants, where it had been working it’s way down an ass cheek.

“Just giving you some motivation,” Roxas replied with a bat of his eyelashes, and gave Axel a little squeeze with his thighs.

“Believe me,” Axel chuckled as he undid his pants. “I’m very motivated.” He shuffled out of both them and his underwear at once, and let the clothing drop off the side of the bed, forgotten. Free of its restraints, his cock stood hard and erect. Something excited and hungry flashed in Roxas’ eyes, and Axel made a good show of giving himself a few languid pumps.

Roxas bit his lower lip as he watched, mesmerized. Axel grinned and leaned back in, pinning Roxas to the bed as he hovered over the incubus. “Wanna taste?” He asked and dipped in to steal a small kiss. Roxas whined and arched up into Axel, desperate for touch. Axel ran his hands down Roxas shoulders and arms until he reached his hands, where he promptly grabbed the incubus’ wrists and hauled his arms up over his head. Grinning down at the pinned man, Axel moved in to attack his neck again, biting and sucking until pale white skin was covered with red hickies and bites marks.

Beneath him, Roxas moaned,whined and writhed. When Axel pulled back to examine his work, he found the incubus’ eyes had gone from blue to an unnatural but lovely shade of pink, and his pupils were blown. His skin felt scorching hot to the touch, and Axel delighted in releasing his wrists to palm at Roxas’s chest and stomach.

“Stop teasing,” Roxas growled softly as Axel ran kisses and small bites down his torso.

There were nights when Axel would delight in teasing and pleasing the little incubus for perhaps an hour or more, until Roxas was a pleading mess beneath him. Or, the same would be done to himself. Tonight wouldn’t see that, however, as Roxas was already so impatient.

 _Hungry_ , Axel mentally corrected himself.

“Okay, okay no teasing tonight,” he chuckled and sat back. He ran a hand back down Roxas’ sides and over his bare hips, then dipped between his legs to grasp Roxas’s leaking member. The incubus hissed and his hips jerked, bucking into Axel’s hand. Axel pumped his cock a few times then gave it a gentle squeeze, which earned him a squeak from Roxas.

Releasing him again — much to Roxas’ disappointment — Axel dipped his hand lower to slide his fingers between the soft globes of Roxas’ ass. He circled a digit around Roxas’ entrance, already hot and slick. The self-lubrication trick had been a surprise to him their first time, but Axel supposed it only made sense for an incubus to do. He found it was really quite useful, so Axel couldn’t complain.

Turning his gaze back up, Axel watched Roxas’ face as he slid two fingers into him. Roxas let out a long sigh and shuddered; and, okay; just a _little_ more teasing.

“You like that?” Axel asked as he slowly — oh so slowly — thrust his fingers in and out of the demon beneath him. Roxas wriggled and whined and mewled with pleasure. Deciding Axel wasn’t going fast enough — he wasn’t — Roxas began to rock his own hips. He wrapped his tail around Axel’s wrist to hold him in place, and Axel could only watch in delight as the little demon fucked himself on Axel’s fingers.

“There you go,” Axel purred, eyes shifting to look back down at his own hand between Roxas’ legs. Roxas’ inner thighs were slick, and his cock bounced a little with each roll of his hips. Axel reached out with his free hand to palm Roxas’ stomach, which twitched under his touch. He rubbed his hand up the demon’s torso, then slowly back down, where he again took hold of his cock.

The silky flesh was hot in his hand, and precum leaked from the tip and dripped down Axel’s fingers. He pulled more moans from the incubus as he stroked Roxas’ cock in time to his rocking.

Sheets twisted and wrinkled in Roxas’ grip as he clawed at the blankets below him. He arched his back and bucked his hips and each time he let out another sweet little moan or whine. When Axel tried to pull his hand back, the incubus’ tail just tightened around his wrist.

Chuckling, Axel leaned down and brushed a kiss against Roxas’ temple before whispering, “If you don’t let me go I can’t fuck you properly, sweetheart.”

Immediately, Roxas released his grip. Axel slid his fingers out of the other man and gripped his thighs, taking a moment to squeeze the soft flesh. Then he hoisted Roxas’ legs up, folding him in half so Axel could lean over him and grind his hips against the demon’s now exposed backside.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Axel cooed and rubbed his cock between Roxas’ slick ass cheeks. He didn’t really have to ask, Roxas had _been_ ready. But it was a good way to earn one more needy and frustrated whine from the demon.

Grinning, Axel lined himself up with Roxas’ entrance and, in one fluid motion, sunk into the hilt. It elicited a howl of pleasure from Roxas, who bucked and writhed beneath Axel. Breathing out Axel’s name, he stared up at him with eyes that glowed an unearthly pink hue. 

Axel himself savored the moment, moaning and shuddering a little. Roxas was so hot and so soft around his cock. He really had missed this.

Slowly, inch by inch, Axel drew back out of Roxas, savoring the tight pull on his cock, as though Roxas was trying to draw him back in. Once he was nearly all the way out, Axel paused for just a breath, before he sunk back in. Their hips met with a slap and Axel relished the sound it pulled from the little incubus.

A low groan tumbled out of Axel as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, already building up to a faster rhythm. He spread Roxas’ legs wider and looked down, biting his lip as he watched himself slide in and out of Roxas’ tight hole.

The little incubus practically sobbed beneath him, begging for more. Harder. Faster. Axel was happy to comply. Each thrust gave another wet slap and elicited another gasp or moan from Roxas. His weeping cock bobbed and bounced and Axel watched with half lidded eyes as Roxas took hold of his own member and began to stroke himself.

Precum dribbled from the pink tip as Roxas worked himself, squeezing and pumping his cock in time with each thrust into his wet hole. “Axel a-ah... just like that!” He begged and sobbed beneath Axel. “Fuck me just like that!”

It didn’t take long, worked up as he was, for Roxas to cum with a strangled cry. His body spasmed and ribbons of hot, white cum spilled onto his belly. Axel slowed the roll of his hips and simply watched the little demon beneath him, panting and undone, and the most beautiful mess Axel had ever seen.

His lips were red and wet, and parted as he gasped for breath. And his pink cock — still hard and dripping cum — twitched as a shudder ran through him.

When Roxas opened his eyes again, there was something predatory in them. “More,” he said, and it was all the warning Axel got before Roxas bucked and rolled them over with a surprising strength for his small frame. Axel’s head met pillows beneath him as Roxas climbed on top of him.

Axel could only chuckle softly. “Sweetheart, you could at least give me a kiss first.”

Roxas obliged and their lips crashed together. Tongues danced and Axel got another sweet taste of his little incubus. He couldn’t help the moan that left him and spilled into Roxas’ mouth as Roxas sank back down onto his cock in one fluid motion. He shuddered and instinctively bucked his hips upwards.

Roxas sat back and gave his hips a slow, languid roll. Muscles rippled beneath opalescent skin, and his hands felt fiery hot as they roamed down Axel’s torso. Roxas rocked his hips a couple more times, then lifted and sank himself back down on Axel’s cock.

Axel threw his head back into the pillows with another groan. “Ahh fuck... fuck, Roxas...” It was his turn to pant and moan as Roxas bounced on top of him, plunging Axel’s cock in and out of his tight hole.

He looked divine on top of Axel. Golden hair haloed his face, which wore an expression of desire and hunger, red lips parted as he panted and whined for more, _more._ Begged for Axel’s cock inside of him.

The wet slap of skin on skin mixed with the moans and panting of both men filled the room. Roxas dragged his nails down Axel’s torso, causing the man to hiss and arch into the stinging touch.

“Roxy, sweetheart...” he moaned and gripped the other man’s hips. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and Roxas took the hint.

He groaned and gave a good roll of his hips, before he sped up his pace. “Axeeeeel,” he whined. “Inside... cum inside me... please-“

Axel let out a shuddering breath and cursed softly. Fuck, Roxas was too perfect, the way his body rolled as he fucked himself on Axel’s cock, and the beautifully sinful things that came out of his mouth. Axel grit his teeth and bucked his hips up into the little incubus.

At last, he tightened his grip on Roxas’ waist, digging his fingers into soft flesh, and slammed him down on his cock one last time. He held Roxas there and with a loud, strangled moan spilled his seed into the hungry demon. Roxas’ eyelids fluttered and he let out a long, shaky sigh, gently rocking his hips to milk every last drop of cum out of Axel.

Boneless and breathing heavily, Axel collapsed back in a heap onto the sheets below. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, and slowly came down from the high of orgasm. 

His eyes fluttered closed and he simply laid there for a minute, one hand absently stroking up and down Roxas’ thigh.

There was a small whine and Axel slowly opened his eyes again to see Roxas still on top of him. He was still hard and stroking himself as small, desperate whimpers tumbled out of his lips. Axel couldn’t help but chuckle and he held his arms out to the incubus.

“C’mere,” Axel said, voice husky and low. He tugged at Roxas’ arm to coax the incubus closer. “C’mere, lemme take care of ya.”

Taking the hint, Roxas scooted forward, whining as Axel’s spent cock slipped out of him. He wished he could see the way him cum dripped out of Roxas, but that would have to wait. Instead, Axel gripped Roxas’ bruised hips and helped him scoot up his body until milky white thighs straddled his head and Roxas’ needy cock hovered just above Axel’s face.

Axel tipped his head up ever so slightly and ran his tongue up the thick shaft, causing Roxas to shudder and breathe a low moan.

“Axeeeeeel-!” Roxas voice pitched into a whine and broke at the end. For all his bravado and confidence, the incubus always crumbled into a needy, whining mess. Axel loved it.

“C’mon, baby,” he replied and gave Roxas’ rump a gentle pat to encourage him forward.

Taking the hint, Roxas angled his hips forward, and Axel parted his lips to swallow the tip of his cock. Roxas’ eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a shaky breath. Axel hummed in delight at the sight above him and swirled his tongue around the tip of Roxas’ swollen member.

Roxas rocked his hips experimentally, shallow little thrusts that pulled a couple more soft gasps from between his lips. A shudder ran through him and his hips jerked forward, causing Axel to choke and sputtered a little around Roxas’s cock as it thrust deeper into his mouth.

Immediately, Roxas pulled back. His cock slipped from Axel’s mouth with a wet pop and a bit of saliva and precum trailed after and down Axel’s chin. “S-sorry!” He gasped, though it was obvious pulling away had taken great restraint on Roxas’ part. There was hunger and desperation in those glowing eyes.

Axel appreciated it, but thought it wholly unnecessary. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled and rubbed his palm up and down one of Roxas’ soft thighs. “Do it again, sweetheart. Fuck me like you want.” A gentle nudge to Roxas’ hips. “Like you _need._ ”

Roxas didn’t need more encouragement than that. He leaned forward and steadied himself by gripping the headboard, before tipping his hips forward and diving his cock back between Axel’s lips. He bottomed out, and Axel gagged again as he swallowed the thick shaft. Above him, Roxas breathed out another long sigh, and he stayed there for a moment, hips dipped low and basking in the feeling of having his entire cock down Axel’s throat.

Then, he drew back and rolled his hips slowly. Axel drug his nails lightly down those thighs on either side of his head as Roxas languidly began to fuck his mouth, and god he tasted so good.

Needy little mewls and whimpers escaped Roxas as he rolled his hips a little faster. Axel hummed and the vibration sent a shudder down Roxas’ spine.

“Ah, A-Axel! Axel!” His hips jerked and Axel gagged a little each time Roxas’ throbbing cock went down his throat. Roxas looked down to watch himself disappear between Axel’s swollen lips and his eyes glowed with lust and hunger. “You feel so good... so good, Axel! So pretty-!”

If he wasn’t already spent, the praise would have gone straight to Axel’s cock. Instead he could only moan around the shaft in his mouth. He felt a hand in his hair as Roxas reached down to grab hold of his red locks. The tug on his scalp was electrifying and he returned the favor by dragging his nails down Roxas’ back and ass cheeks.

Roxas pulled back until his cock nearly slid from between Axel’s lips entirely, before he sunk back in in one swift motion. He rolled his hips, delighting in the please of having his cock shoved down Axel’s throat.

Saliva dripped down the sides of Axel’s mouth as Roxas rocked his hips faster, loud and wanton as he fucked Axel’s face. Little praises and curses tumbled out of Roxas with each thrust. Over time his movements became erratic, jerky and desperate as he neared climax.

Roxas bit his lower lip and tangled both hands into Axel’s hair, gripping the sides of his head as he gave a few more good thrusts that had Axel gagging around his member. With a moan that broke off into a sob, he gave one last good thrust and Axel felt his cock throb in his mouth as Roxas spilled his hot cum into him.

Axel coughed and sputtered as cum poured down his throat and bubbled up out from the corners of his mouth. Roxas slowly pulled back and his spent cock slipped from between Axel’s lips, followed by a sticky trail of cum.

Axel licked his lips, delighting in the taste that was as delicious as Roxas’ mouth. A mouth he found crashing against his own moments later and Roxas slid back down and leaned in for a clumsy kiss.

Axel tangled his fingers in Roxas’ hair and gently scratched his scalp, which earned him a pleased noise from the incubus. Roxas pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled against Axel, careful not to poke the human with his little horns.

“Feeling better, sweetheart?” Axel asked, voice raw. He smiled when he got an affirmative grunt and wrapped his arms around the incubus sprawled on top of him. He planted a few soft kisses on the side of Roxas’ head and hugged him close, basking in the warm afterglow of sex.

Roxas had confided once that cuddling after sex wasn’t the usual for incubi, as they tended to feed and leave. Despite it not being the norm, Roxas seemed to crave it, demanding the soft closeness almost as much as the sex itself. Axel was more than happy to indulge.

“Missed you,” he whispered softly, and felt Roxas’s arms snake around him in return. Finally, Roxas turned his head, revealing his face from where it had been hidden in the crook of Axel’s neck. Axel tilted his head to the side so he could smile down at him.

“Let me come with you next time,” Roxas said, surprising Axel a little at the sudden change of topic.

“It’s dangerous,” he replied flatly, but it only earned him a small frown.

“I can take care of myself. And you. You made a pact with me for a reason, after all.” Roxas huffed, his soft features pinched into a pout. Axel had to admit he had a point.

“You sure it’s not just so you can more easily feed when you need to?” He teased.

Roxas averted his gaze and grumbled a soft, “It would be a perk.”

All Axel could do was laugh. “I’ll consider it,” he said and planted a playful kiss on the tip of one of Roxas’ horns. “Now, you still hungry?” He asked with a knowing smirk, “Need seconds?”

Roxas returned the little smirk and reached up to run his fingers through Axel’s long hair. “In a bit. I know you humans need a little recovery time. But I’ll take some more kisses if you’ve got them. As a treat.”

Axel laughed at that. “As a treat,” he agreed and leaned in, more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> A little crumb of smut for these quarantine times.
> 
> I've never really written smut before so I hope this is good. It was fun to write! This comes from my own little incubus au I've drawn before, and idk if I'll ever get the chance to write it out in full (got a full plate already), but branching out to do a little one-shot from it was delightful.
> 
> Thank you so much to pyromantic for beta reading this for me!♥ And everyone take care!♥♥♥


End file.
